1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a ceiling fan having one or more changeable lamp devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fans comprise a control box provided and attached to the bottom portion thereof, and a lamp seat secured or attached to the bottom portion of the control box for receiving or plugging one or more lamp devices or light bulbs. A lamp shade is secured to the lamp seat for covering or shielding the lamp devices. Only the light bulbs may be changed or replaced with the other ones when the light bulbs are damaged. The lamp seat and the lamp shade may not be easily changed to different lamp seats and lamp shades by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamp devices for ceiling fans.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan including one or more lamp devices that may be changed with each other or that may be assembled to the ceiling fan simultaneously for changing the decorative effect.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a ceiling fan comprising a control box including a lower portion having an upper sleeve bolt extended downward therefrom, a lamp device including an upper portion having a lower sleeve bolt extended upward therefrom, and a connecting barrel secured between the upper and the lower sleeve bolts for detachably securing the lamp device to the control box of the ceiling fan.
The lamp device includes a base plate having a bottom portion and an upper portion, a cap secured on the upper portion of the base plate and having the upper sleeve bolt secured thereto and extended upward beyond the cap for coupling to the connecting barrel, at least one light member attached to the bottom portion of the base plate, a lamp shade attached to the bottom portion of the base plate for shielding the light member, the lamp shade having a bottom portion, a canopy secured to the bottom portion of the lamp shade and having the lower sleeve bolt extended downward beyond the canopy.
A switch device is further provided and secured between the lamp shade and the canopy, and includes the lower sleeve bolt secured thereto.
A frame is further provided and includes an upper portion secured to the base plate, and includes a lower portion secured to the canopy with the lower sleeve bolt.
The base plate includes a center portion having a recess formed therein, and includes a power device received in the recess thereof and electrically coupled to the light member for controlling the light member.
One or more second lamp devices are further provided and includes an upper portion having a first sleeve bolt extended upward therefrom and coupled to the connecting barrel, and includes a lower portion having a second sleeve bolt extended downward therefrom, and a connecting barrel secured between the second sleeve bolt and the lower sleeve bolt for detachably securing the second lamp device between the control box and the lamp device. The lamp devices may thus be selectively secured or assembled onto the ceiling fan for providing various kinds of decorative effects.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.